muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Main Picture The is a good one for the Main Picture nominations. Can I put it there? If I'm rude, I'm sorry. Webkinz Mania 22:32, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Now for something completely different I saw this today and just thought you might get a kick out of it for some reason. http://www.vimeo.com/1014358 . -- Nate (talk) 16:03, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Very cool! Someone should add that to the Pixar Wiki image:tongue.gif —Scott (talk) 16:09, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::I know I know. I'm not able to do all I want here, none the less the Dr. Seuss Wiki, and the Pixar wiki. But we'll see. Thought maybe it could be tied into the Muppet Mobile Lab article somehow too. Since it seems to be much of the same technology. -- ''Nate (talk) 16:14, 19 May 2008 (UTC) International Format When you get a chance, take a look at Bawmy się, Sezamku. I'm trying a simple chart as a better way to present information on voice actors *and* character name changes, and gives the reader a better chance to see the info they're most likely to be interested in (what Telly's called in another nation) and not get bogged down in a list of dubbing actors with long names. I don't think it would work with things like ''Die Muppet Show (where the info is complex enough and a chart probably wouldn't clarify it), those where characters are either not renamed or translations are unknown, or most Sesame co-productions (it's a non-issue for the Fraggle co-productions), but for those pages with comparatively short cast lists and which try to balance the voice info with what characters are called, this seems useful (and can neatly include any translations for silent or unseen characters, locations, etc.) Just looking around, pages like De Freggels could be tidied up this way. Give it a ponder when you're able to give it a gander (lest ye wander or rouse your dander). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:20, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :That looks great -- it makes complete sense to me. All the info is presented in a way that's easy to absorb by the reader, and it's organized very neatly. I could see using that elsewhere. —Scott (talk) 15:58, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! I'll play around with it some more later. Also, when you get a chance, take a look at Talk: High Definition broadcasting. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:26, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Joe Raposo Hey! Glad you liked the Raposo expansion. Unfortunately, as soon as I woke up after going to bed, computer travails returned: internet load times as slow as six minutes, Gmail crashing, systems suggesting Sasser, disc drive choking when it burns DVDs (i.e. the disc isn't formatted and is just stuick in there, now useless, and can't be ejected unless I restart), not letting me shut down or restart at times without unplugging, other viruses or just junk found but can't delete without "ordering the full version" or taking it in to be serviced, and on and on (seems like the only things that were fixed were being able to use the DVD/CD drive at all and the replaced fan). I'm going to have to have it serviced (by a different shop we've used before), either this afternoon (probably) or possibly Monday if we can't get it in. Anyway, the point of all this is I'm wanting to nominate Joe Raposo for Quality Status soon but feel like it still needs some info I don't have (it's rather sad that the best information about his life and approach to composing comes from Canemaker's Raggedy Ann and Andy making of book and nothing in the Sesame books; hopefully one or more of the upcoming tomes will rectify that). So when/if you get a chance to add anything from the Sing! tribute and so on, that would help a lot, and with the text expansion, another picture or two would help (I have a nice big one in the Canemaker book, a headshot of Joe just looking somewhat pensive, but I suspect there may be more Sesame-related stuff in the special). Going to see what I can do on this machine before shutting down later. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:12, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good! I should watch that tribute through again anyway, so building up his page is a good excuse for it. Joe's worth it. —Scott (talk) 22:15, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hooray! I just scanned and uploaded the Canemaker book's photo; whether you can use it or not, it's a pretty nice image. And with that, I now disconnect. When I return, it will be on a computer from long long ago, and an operating system far far away. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:51, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Category talk:Jim Henson Hour Episodes Hey, I don't know if you've been paying much attention to the talk pages lately, but if you're at all interested or have an opinion on the organization there, feel free to post. Otherwise I'm pretty much okay with it (not strictly accurate but useful navigationally without raising any larger issues on the whole, as Category talk: Jim Henson Hour Characters did) and plan to just remove the tag. Also when you get a chance, take a look at Talk:Superhero Movie, where your help is *definitely* needed. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:18, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the head's up! I last did a sweep on the talk pages maybe a week ago or so, but I obviously didnt hit them all. —Scott (talk) 03:24, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Prairie Dawn Great job on the Cookie Monster and Prairie Dawn page! Webkinz Mania 00:04, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! Watching Play With Me Sesame, it's become evident to me that they were paired together quite often, so there are lots more to add. —Scott (talk) 00:12, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::True. Template:Sketches haas lots of things to work with in her section. Webkinz Mania 00:35, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks! Webkinz Mania 01:40, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Main Page Just so you know... I changed Main Page back to a redirect, so the tech boys won't be confused when they see the request for a 301 redirect. I didn't want to hear "but that page has content on it"... :) -- Danny (talk) 21:48, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Bein' Green I like the dark green for the skin better...... -- Danny (talk) 03:46, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game Hey Scott. Hows things going? Fine here. I finally got all the images that i had up for Wubbulous World and all hope to work on the others but i wanted to stop by and ask you to take a look and see if that's how we want to do this one. If not let me know and i'll do all those like that. But wanted to see how it looks and to see if it looks good. -- Kyle (talk) 07:44, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Howdy Thanks for the welcome. I wasn't sure where to list myself. I've done some vocals with the characters, but guessed that the Muppet Puppeteer category was a better fit than the Muppet Performer category. Ahaywire 18:55, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Parker Brothers I just found out that Parker Brothers made some book and tape sets in the 80's. But we don't have a Parker Brothers page, because it redirects to Hasbro. Were we going to make a Parker Brothers page eventually? For now, I mentioned it on each book's page. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 16:35, 14 April 2008 (UTC) HOO HA My enormous browser issue, caused by some floating IP pinging me four times per second (and the source of my tiredness yesterday, which as you now know is all I was talking about last night) has been resolved, finally figured out how to get the modem to switch from the default IP (which has fixed everything but ruined my access to the website to fix the modem settings, probably because of that change, but oh well). Now, Hulu starts instantly, and doesn't take 15 minutes and a ton of error messages and so on. HUZZAH -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:44, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Sweet! Isn't Hulu awesome? You may have already noticed that some videos have transcripts embedded for them which is how I've found some nuggets good for the wiki. I'm hoping they add more, and it occurs to me that Hulu would be great for some long forgotten Muppet treasures. —Scott (talk) 02:48, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well, after six to ten glorious minutes, it proved to be another false alarm (AT&T can't figure it out). On tope of that, my system fan died, plus a Systems Controll app error message, so my machine is awaiting service (which is why I haven't been around much). I'm at the library, doing some quick fixes, and I do have an ancient, buggy 1998 Dell (no DVD drive, and most video or game sites crash it on contact; YouTube sort of works but in a very stilted way, not even a stutter, due not to the connection but to the machine). Le sigh. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:35, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Animal Show and Environment Hey! I saw your comment on The Animal Show. For the record, if it helps (I either wasn't around or was busy during the original discussion), the actual screen title is Jim Henson's Animal Show but the decision was made not to include the prefix on the Wiki (which already deviates from the title card and makes a difference in this case) and in the opening theme song, Stinky and Jake repeat "Here on The Animal Show" and "Now it's The Animal Show" (plus its how the announcer refers to it in promoting the videos, though I know those don't count for you). Also, from my research on this series via library copies, enjoy Bill Oddie, an unexpected and fun addition to Category:Environmentalism. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 10:22, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :I love it! Chalk one more up for the Earth! —Scott (talk) 15:07, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Mary! Hey, I figure you're off for awhile, but when you check in, take a look at Talk:Mary Tyler Moore (series). I think there's really strong evidence for moving it to The Mary Tyler Moore Show since every single official source and listing and so on, not just fan sites, used that as the title (which I think is enough to trump the "Mary Tyler Moore" on-screen, which serves as credit for star and to identify the show more than a literal title). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:40, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Tick-Tock Sick Note Hey, Scott, did you ever hear back about Tick-Tock Sick? I'm going to check with the guy I asked a long time ago, who never got back to me. -- Ken (talk) 00:41, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Not yet. If I find something, I'll post about it there. —Scott (talk) 01:22, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Spacing Hi, Scott! Are we still keeping track of pages that have that spacing problem? -- Ken (talk) 00:54, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :You mean this? —Scott (talk) 00:58, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah. -- Ken (talk) 01:20, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Question Did you get my message about the SS videos/DVDs? -—Kyle (talk) 08:03, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :It's been moved to current events. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:11, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Statistics Hey babe: I took the edit count links off the Top 25 list, cause they get in the way when I'm trying to update the list. It's easier for me to zip down the list and change the numbers if I don't have to go around the brackets and whatnot. Just so ya know. -- Danny (talk) 06:10, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :By the way: The speediness. I can't handle it. I'm as happy as a clam on Clam Street. -- Danny (talk) 06:10, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Bribery I have something cool to show you if you come on Skype. -- Danny (talk) 18:59, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Really Rosie Hey, Scott! Michael's adding cite tags (on Bein' Green) and asking questions about The Rosie O'Donnell Show appearances you added info on, because they're marked as "date unknown." That was way back, but knowing how you work, I feel it's safe to assume you either have tapes of the segments or took notes or have some other way of verifying the general content (just not the date) and aren't relying on vague memory, but it would probably be wise to weigh in. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:07, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the head's up. I think I have the appearance on tape, I just need to go looking for it. —Scott (talk) 06:09, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Wockapedia! Hey! Is that intended as a permanent header image, an experiment, or are you considering rotating it? It's adorable, though. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:22, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :It's the first step before we upgrade to Aurebesh image:tongue.gif —Scott (talk) 05:26, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Are you guys considering changing our name? -- Ken (talk) 05:35, 1 April 2008 (UTC) thumb|300px :::I like the concept. Very cute. However I don't think it's appearing properly for me. I'm using Internet Explorer 7.0 on a 1280x800 monitor with the Monaco skin, and the words "Muppet Wiki" are spilling out from behind the image, and there is a stray line floating in the upper right (just above the main page picture). I posted a screenshot to show you what I mean. -- Brad D. (talk) 06:50, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Aw, bugger. I hadn't anticipated the offset created by being redirected from Main_Page. Oh well, it's just a one-day joke and I think most regular visitors are coming in via Muppet_Wiki anyway. —Scott (talk) 14:12, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Johnnythetbirdzback Hey. Was there another user here using my youtube name? What's the deal with that? I'm the real Jonny T-Bird. And first of all, I don't have an "H" in my name. And second of all, I have no "the" in my name neither. Can you or somebody tell me what's going on here?. -- Jon (talk) 07:01, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it's an unfortunate side effect of having recurring vandals. I took care of the situation, so you don't have to worry about it. —Scott (talk) 16:57, 31 March 2008 (UTC) SID the Science Kid I was listening to the Henson Podcast and they had Executive Producer and Head Writer, Bradley Zweig and he told a little about some of the characters and i was wondering can i go ahead and write them into the page? I didn't want to go and do it and then have someone come along and tell me that we don't know if this is right or have them change it. So i like to ask before i do anything. -- Kyle (talk) 07:19, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :If you have a source for something you add to the wiki, just make sure you cite it properly and it shouldn't be removed. Great find! —Scott (talk) 00:22, 25 March 2008 (UTC) View-Master Reels Holy cow! View-Master: Green Earth Blue Skies is unbelievably great. I have a bunch of old View-Master reels, including The Muppets' Audition Night and The Muppets Go Hawaiian. I can send 'em to you whenever you're looking for more View-Master pages to make... -- Danny (talk) 21:40, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :Sweet! There's a lot of those I haven't seen. —Scott (talk) 21:48, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Merchandise Hello again Scott. I wanted to know i just got thought taking some pics of some of my stuff that couldn't scaned and wanted to know where you might want them to go. Here's the thing. Would you like any of the posters the came with with the CDs/Cassettes to go with the cassette or Cd or would you rather go with the posters? Then i got some type of thing you've proubly seen before it's a long piece of thin poster board that has several pics of the Muppet Show guest stars. Would you like to see it first then decide where to put it? Then i have a flyer of some kind that was annocening "The Art Of The Muppets." I have a samll one of the same picture and then a ticket to go with it. Let me know. Thanks again Scott. -- Kyle (talk) 07:17, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :Hi Kyle! Why don't you upload everything and put it on a gallery on your userpage. Then you can invite the community to look at what everyone thinks will be useful. How does that sound? —Scott (talk) 03:59, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::That would be just fine. Thanks for the idea Scott. Oh and i finished Dad Tidbiddle. -- Kyle (talk) 12:56, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Discussions Hey, I'm going to be out of pocket for at least a day, maybe more. A piece of malware called WinReanimator suddenly snuck onto my machine yesterday, kept hijacking my browser to porn sites, cripped my pop-up blocker and such so who knows what elese crept in, and couldn't be removed. My dad's tech guy is going to see what he can do (which may mean just backing up all the good data and then restoring the machine, unfortunately). I've been doing most of the Today on Main Page updates lately (just caught up while I could, at the library) so someone else (you if you have time, or Guillermo and Wendy) will have to handle it or just wait. In light of that, you might want to take a look at Muppet Wiki talk:Today on Muppet Wiki, or at least add some nifty pages to the nominations (if someone can do some work on Anthony Minghella, that would be worth spotlighting; I'd planned to but now I won't have the chance, and it also delays my Kermit Culture paper which I was finally making good progress on). Also, I'd appreciate it if you could take a look at Category talk:Celebrities, especially the grey area issues, since that sounds like something you'd have an opinion on. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:24, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for the head's up! Sorry about your computer woes, I know what that's like. I haven't retired from doing Today on MW or anything like that, I've just been really busy. I'll take a look at those talk pages, too. See you here soon! —Scott (talk) 03:59, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::And soon is now! The tech guy fixed the problem this afternoon, without having to restore or meddle with anything, so I'm now catching up on screengrabbing, text editing, scanning (completed my Sesame Street Treasury set yesterday, and discovered that a few pages in that actually originated in Big Bird's Sesame Street Dictionary, an eight-volume reprint of The Sesame Street Dictionary padded out with new Joe Mathie one-page and two-page spreads and activities!). And I hope to finally finish the Kermit Culture thing Monday, we'll see. So things are looking up. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:03, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yay, you know how happy Joe Mathieu makes me! I'm working on something fun which I should be uploading soon I hope :) —Scott (talk) 04:38, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::On that note, see the above. :) As far as I can determine, this page was only used in the Big Bird Dictionary and never reprinted elsewhere. I'll crop and resize for the appropriate president pages later, but I thought you'd want to see the whole thing. Also, note the signature on the dollar. Joe Mathieu loves his inside jokes, and we love him for it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:49, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Whoah, that's awesome! You're right, I don't think that's in my copy of the dictionary either. I wonde rif it's in the reprint with Zoe and Elmo on the cover. I've never actually seen a copy of that in stores. I love that book dearly. Every once in a while, I just go through it and pick out a few random entries to gawk at. I just got a new scanner, so I should start scanning more of that. Money! —Scott (talk) 05:09, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I doubt it would be in the reprint. Big Bird's Dictionary was put out by Funk & Wagnall's ala the Library and Treasury, and in each volume, Mathieu added new stuff to pad it out, sometimes dealing with a specific word or concept (illustrating jobs, homes, etc.) or with multiple letters. Other neat finds, which I'll scan later, include a Fantasia homage with Ernie as the sorceror's apprentice (with a cameo by a sentient broom, all to illustrate the letters L, M, and N) and characters saying "Hello" in different languages. One or two of these pieces ended up in either the Treasury or On My Way with Sesame Street, but most didn't, so it's neat. I don't have a complete set of these yet, so I'll keep an eye out for more. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:18, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::My mouth just dropped re:Fantasia. Can you scan that super hi-res for me? —Scott (talk) 05:33, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Check your e-mail. :) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:09, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Through Out the Years I don't know how to put this but there's a character in The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss that has three differnt puppets that show what she looked like when she was a little girl, a teen or early 20s and then a older women. It's Annie DeLoo character. I have what she looked like when she was a little girl pic up. Now i know that you don't see any other characters that are like that as in having seen them through out the years and all on this show. So i was wondering what would be the thing to do? Please let me know. P.S. Oh have you cheaked out the songs that i've revamped as in more detail to them? -- Kyle (talk) 11:40, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Hi Kyle. Usually we use a gallery to show the additional images. Take a look at the code on Geometry of Circles to see how that's done and let me know if you have any trouble with it. Also, the songs look great! —Scott (talk) 04:54, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks again Scott. That did the trick. -- Kyle (talk) 05:46, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Binky Blossom Hey Scott. I've been meaning to tell you this but i messed up when i first wrote the title to this song but it's not Blinky Blossom it's Binkey Blossom. I figured since your in charge and all you chould change it for me so it would be right. Talk to you later and thanks again. -- Kyle (talk) 12:00, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Hi Kyle. That's not a problem. Anyone can rename a page using the "Move" link at the top of the article. Just type in the correct name and click the "Move page" button. And voila! —Scott (talk) 05:13, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks again Scott. -- Kyle (talk) 07:19, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Toccatta in Hague Awww, the picture on Albert Hague is adorable. Thanks for scanning it! I'm gonna learn how to fly. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:16, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Check your email :·) —Scott (talk) 07:17, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well, as you've noticed, I put it all to good use! I was going to try a gallery first, but there was too much info to try to include (and not enough to justify individual pages), so I thought the table worked nicely. And once again, thank heavens for redirecting to anchored linking (and categorizing the redirects is smart, since it goes straight to their section; I'm glad you thought of that). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:02, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yay, I'm glad that makes you happy :) Would you believe I've never seen an episode of Fame? I'm thinking of renting some when I sign up for Blockbuster again. —Scott (talk) 02:06, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::::You can watch it for free on AOL Video, if you don't mind online commercials. My sister loved the theme song when we were kids, and it used to come on right after Wonderful World of Disney, but we weren't allowed to stay up late enough to see the actual show. It's actually not my favorite show, and I haven't seen that much of it myself, or seen the entire film (though I researched it for a class I was helping to prep on "Teachers as Text: Representations of Teachers in Fiction and Media.") But Muppet Magazine intrigues me in the the way its more of a time capsule than practically any Muppet production (I bought the book collection cheap from e-bay and have the Mr. T issue). Plus I adore Albert Hague, and I've been trying to fill the magazine guest star gaps, and it was just a lot of fun to research and put together. And all the pictures are adorable, so I think it wound up being one of the best pages so far for magazine-only people. It's like it's 1983 all over again! Only this time I'm considerably larger, can dress myself, and have a better vocabulary. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:15, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Sam Plenty Hey, when you get a chance, take a look at the talk page there. The series launched, and I'd like your input on what to call it, since Henson is inconsistent (User:SamPlenty moved it, but at first it looked like one of our recurring vandals). Speaking of vandals, when you get a chance to look at the Pixar Wiki, a user's been creating nonsense pages all over and uploading fake or doctored or just irrelevant images. Same MO as the "Torch Lady" nut from way back. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:39, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Ack, thanks for the Pixar head's up. I'll take a look at Sam Plenty, too. —Scott (talk) 04:12, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Independence This is from the B is for Books! reprint that we found at Borders... I don't know if you want to do anything with this pic, but if you do -- here it is. -- Danny (talk) 01:45, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :I love it, thank you! I wish we had room for it on Independence Day. —Scott (talk) 01:48, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::I just made a nice home for it on The Declaration of Independence. There's more examples still to be added, mostly from the calendars. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:37, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::That's fantastic. We're so patriotic! —Scott (talk) 03:00, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Celebs Hey, a semi-quick question, relating to a larger issue which I'll bring up regarding Category:Celebrities in a few days or so (but not now). I'm wanting to clean-up the Beatles page a little to note the actual direct connections later on (Ringo Starr and George Martin), and I asked Joe to check on Golden Jubilee for Queen Elizabeth II, since the page says "Sir Paul McCartney appeared on stage with Kermit the Frog to celebrate...." I found the finale clip on YouTube, which sort of confirms; specifically, while McCartney played keyboard, Tom Jones was behind him, and Kermit was draped over Jones. So, thinking about it, I think it's worth mentioning on the page (with a little clarification), but I'm not sure if this would be justification for creating a page; the best shot I can get of them together is pans that show Kermit and a blurry Paul, or a bit of Kermit's leg dangling behind him. It's sort of almost on interaction, but since there's no other direct connection to date, I'm inclined to leave it at that. I thought I'd sound you out about it, though, since it's the kind of broader question I've been meaning to raise for awhile, about what to do with mass celebrity appearances where Kermit or another Muppet may have featured briefly but only interacted with a few if any of the other folks involved (and will when I get the chance in a few days or whenever; still trying to finish this book essay which has been stalled at page ten for two months, and sleep's been off, and still stressed after nine months of unemployment with no prospects in the future and so on). It doesn't affect very many if any of the pages we have now, but does affect a lot of people who are redlinked (and possible recategorization for some we already have; example, Will Smith appeared in The Earth Day Special and Jim Varney played Ernest P. Worrell in Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration, but both appeared in segments which were distinctly separate from the Muppet bits). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:31, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Ringo! Great finds from the Grammy thing. Is it still online, though? It's not mentioned on the Disney Xtreme Digital page, and I'm not sure if it was a real-time thing or limited availability or what. Brad added a couple more people, but they need pictures if it's still up. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:03, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Never mind, I found it. I'll make the adjustments in a little bit. By the way, my DSL modem finally arrived last night (for the past four or five agonizing months, I've been using Verizon "broadband" which was worse than dial-up, for reasons nobody could explain). Now everything zooms by, and Sesame Video Play and Disney Ztreme Digital play beautifully, and make for easy screengrabbing. Wheeeeeeeee! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:10, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::Awesome, I'm really glad you have a better connection! Being slow on the internets is frustrating and just plain sucks. I added some detail to Miley Cyrus to clarify. I'll try to get more up later, but I'm pretty stressed for time here in San Mateo with work stuff. I keep meaning to post on the forum about the craziness. —Scott (talk) 20:13, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Headings and Pictures Hi, Scott! My comments on the new skin are buried pretty deep over on Current Events, so I wanted to mention that when there is a heading next to a picture, the line under the heading goes through the picture. (See my user page for an example.) And I've noticed this on different computers. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:14, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Adult Skeeter Well I've promised it for eons, but here it is. The Muppet Parade of Stars toys bag featuring adult Skeeter. -- ''Nate (talk) 01:28, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :Wow, that's fantastic! Any chance you could scan it larger and save at a higher jpeg quality? —Scott (talk) 01:37, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::Hugs! You don't want much do you? ;) (that's a joke) I will play around with the scanner this weekend (I'm using work's), and see what I can do. It's pretty crappy. That's actually the scan from the Tomart Fast Food Guide that I contributed to years ago. I had totally forgotten they had a scan in there of it. We'll see what I can do with it, but I was happy to finally get it in here after two years of me trying to find the darn bag. -- ''Nate (talk) 01:55, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm really happy to have it! I think it would be fantastic to have a nice super high resolution verison of it given that it's the source of such Muppet fan controversy :) I really appreciate your hard work in tracking it down. —Scott (talk) 02:10, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::::The picture in the book isn't the biggest, but I'll start with there. Getting into my Parent's boxes of Fast Food collectibles is still on my list though, to get the bag itself to scan. -- ''Nate (talk) 02:17, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Another question for you on this. You posted another picture of an adult Skeeter on Skeeter's Alternate Forms. Anything you can add about it? I'm mainly wondering since on the Skeeter page we have that she's only been seen in adult form once, and that makes it twice. -- ''Nate (talk) 19:59, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Joggy actually found that one as documented here. —Scott (talk) 20:11, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::D'oh! I didn't think to look for a talk page. *sigh* I'm supposed to be having an internet free day today too. LOL! -- ''Nate (talk) 20:38, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive .